Trakeena's Revenge
Trakeena's Revenge is the teamup special between Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy and Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Cast *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) *Michael Chaturantabut as Chad Lee (Blue Lightspeed Ranger) *Keith Robinson as Joel Rawlings (Green Lightspeed Ranger) *Sasha Craig as Kelsey Winslow (Yellow Lightspeed Ranger) *Alison MacInnis as Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Red Galaxy Ranger) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Blue Galaxy Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Yellow Galaxy Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Green Galaxy Ranger) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (Pink Galaxy Ranger) *Christopher Glenn as Leo Corbett (morphed voice)(uncredited) *Diane Salinger as Queen Bansheera *Michael Forest as Prince Olympius *David Lodge as Loki *Jennifer L. Yen as Vypra *Jennifer Burns as Trakeena *Michael Sorich as Triskull Plot Part One On a rainy night on the planet Mirinoi, Leo pulls the Red Quasar Saber out of its legendary place, and morphs into the Red Ranger for the first time in a while. He is assaulted by an army of Ghouls, led by the mysterious Triskull. The Ghouls wear him down, and then flee into space along with their leader. Back on Earth, in the city of Mariner Bay, the Lightspeed Rangers start their day off right by rescuing people from a burning building. Joel puts the blaze out with some water bombs. Elsewhere, on the thirteenth floor of an office building, a woman visiting her husband at work is abducted by Ghouls. Her daughter Heather manages to escape. Triskull has the woman miniaturized and placed into a tube along with other victims. Their life forces are being drained by a machine. Olympius confirms the plan with his new partner Triskull - the humans' energy will be used to restore Queen Bansheera to full power. Upon Olympius' exit, the true mastermind steps out of the shadows - Trakeena! She will be using the energy for herself, to revert her once again to her green insect form and destroy the Galaxy Rangers' homeworld. Triskull takes the form of a security guard to track down Heather, who was a witness to her mom's capture. She narrowly escapes being captured herself by whacking Triskull and the Ghouls with her ball. She exits the building and is found by Carter, and tells him everything. After Triskull returns her ball, Carter decides to follow him and investigate the girl's allegations. As the Lightspeed Rangers drive down the road, they stop when they find an injured Leo stumbling across. He tells them that Earth is in danger, and he has come from Mirinoi to help. The Ghouls have tracked Leo down. The Rangers morph and fight them to protect Leo. Leo ends up protecting them, by by destroying the Ghouls with his Quasar Saber, unmorphed. Carter and Heather follow Triskull into an alley, where they are ambushed by Ghouls. Carter is beaten and held down, while the Ghouls prepare to kill Heather. At the last moment, Kai and Maya arrive, morphed into Galaxy Rangers. They help Carter defeat the Ghouls, and then they all take Heather back to the Aquabase. Everyone meets at the Aquabase, and Leo briefs everyone on the situation. As they leave to find Triskull, Heather insists on tagging along. All eight Rangers head for the hills, and find Triskull. He summons an army of Ghouls from the ground, and the Rangers attack. Carter powers up his Battle Booster and charges Triskull, but he is easily overpowered. Triskull strikes back and blaststhe Rangers off their feet, forcing them to unmorph, and then retreats. Part Two Olympius looks at the transmission from the batcam he planted on the thirteenth floor. He is wise to Triskull's alliance with Trakeena, and their plan. The Rangers prepare a raid on the thirteenth floor. First, they have Heather pull the fire alarm, and evacuate the building posed as firefighters. Leo and Carter head for the entrance, but Triskull stands in their way. Carter takes him out with a power punch. Once in Trakeena's lab, they are joined by the two final Galaxy Rangers - Kendrix and Damon. Trakeena shows up and blasts them all out of the building. They are caught by a Rescue Rover airbag, Olympius arrives with his crew, and he dares to take on so many Rangers. Everyone morphs, and the fight begins. They fight mostly Batlings, teamed up with their matching color. Trakeena straps herself in and prepares to use the stolen life force to mutate. From the battlefield, Olympius tosses a poisoned dagger at Trakeena's lab. It contaminates the power feed going to Trakeena. She mutates, but not how she had hoped. She is now a giant, tentacled, fire breating monstrosity which is laying waste to Mariner Bay. The Lightspeed Rangers calls on the Omega Megazord and Max Solarzord. Just as the Galaxy Rangers wish the Galactabeasts were on Earth, they appear. The Rangers join the battle with the Galaxy Megazord. The Omega and Galaxy Megazords combine special attacks and fire at Trakeena, but she still lives. The resulting explosion disengages the Galaxy Megazord, and knocks the Galaxy Rangers unconscious. The Omega Megazord lifts the fallen Rangers, and it is powered up by the Lights of Orion, gaining the familiar Orion armor. The Omega Megazord powers its weapon up, as well as the Galaxy Megazord Saber, and successfully destroys Trakeena.. Heather is reunited with her parents. Carter thanks her by giving her an official Junior Ranger badge. The Rangers say their thank yous and goodbyes, and Joel takes the chance to hit on Kendrix and Maya. Deleted Scene In between the end of Part 1 and the beginning of Part 2 Triskull is shown taking leave after defeating the Lightspeed Rangers and Galaxy Rangers and states "That was too easy". It is only shown in the VHS Version (See Trivia). Trivia *This episode was available before the later half of Lightspeed Rescue on the VHS Power Rangers In 3D which was released in limited McDonalds and shown in movie format. The 2 Part version of the episode was released on The Best of the Power Rangers: The Ultimate Rangers DVD. *When the Galaxy Rangers morph, their morphing sequence is not the usual American version, it's the Super Sentai henshin sequence from Gingaman. *This teamup is often criticized due to the fact that the episode focuses very little on the Galaxy Rangers instead focusing on Carter's relationship with Heather. The actors who portrayed Leo and Trekeena left in disgust at the fact that the Galaxy cast was playing second fiddle to a little girl. Hence why Trakeena has a different actress in this teamup and her face is covered by a mask. Goof *Due to Mike Corbett's Magna Defender powers being gone, and Torozord being destroyed, Sentai footage showing the two had to be omitted. However, several traces of Torozord are still shown: **One of Trakeena's tentacles is cut by the Torozord's lance. **Torozord is briefly shown in an explosion with the Galaxy Megazord and the Omega Megazord. Category:Lightspeed Rescue episodes